


Slayers, Werewolves, Witches, Vampires, and Little Nothings

by mearcats



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets from the Buffyverse. The first chapter is a table of contents providing easier navigation (by ship) so you can avoid a ship if you don't care for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

This page will provide some navigation in case you don't want to read about all the ships, as well as a quick look at the prompt/summary for each ficlet. 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Spuffy. "You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
  3. Willara/Tillow. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed.” 
  4. Giles/Anya. "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"
  5. Spuffy. "Delete it. Now."




	2. Spuffy - "You're the only one I trust to do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt, "You're the only one I trust to do this." Buffy is in a pickle. Spike helps. Set vaguely in season 7.

“Spike, don’t you dare say anything.” Buffy’s tone would have been menacing in other circumstances. But here, naked as the day she was born and her foot stuck in a hole in the floor, she was less than intimidating.

Spike chortled, “Love, how did this even happen? Did you start sleep walking?” His blue eyes met hers as he bit his lip, clearly trying not to break down in hopeless laughter. Or let his gaze wander too much. 

“So what if I did?” She glared at him defiantly. “Can you just help me up? You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

He moved to stand behind her, ready to lift her enough so she could get out of the literal hole she was in. “Of course, Buffy. Wouldn’t want all the bitty potentials to see you like this.”

She sighed, “It really doesn’t give me that commanding air I want to have. And in no universe do I want Willow or Xander – or Dawn, ugh.” 

“I can think of a time or two you were very commanding while wearing your birthday suit,” he jokingly leered.

Finally extracted, Buffy smacked his arm. “Shush, or I’ll put you back in the chains. And you will like it.”


	3. Tillow - “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt, “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed.” Willow is buzzed on more than rum and cokes. Set between season 5 and 6.

Willow slipped her hand into Tara’s as they walked home from the Bronze. They had had a pleasant enough summer evening. The music had been enjoyable, the company acceptable even if Buffy’s absence left a painful gap in the group. 

The balminess of the night and the buzz from the rum and cokes she’d had left Willow warm, content. She glanced over at her girlfriend, finding Tara’s gaze on her, her lips curved in a sensuous smile. Willow felt another kind of electricity in her veins, wholly unrelated to alcohol or spells. 

As they walked up to door, Willow couldn’t resist shooting another look at her love. The longing in Tara’s eyes nearly did her in. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed.” 

* * *

A couple hours later, they lay in their bed, their sweaty, naked limbs entwined. Willow lifted her head from where it was resting on Tara’s chest. “Who’s the vixen now?”

Tara smiled, brushing Willow’s red locks out of her face. 


	4. Ganya - "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt, "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Giles gets a nice surprise in S7. Canon divergent, set in the same universe as [Just a Few Mortal Concerns](http://mearcats.tumblr.com/post/141244399392/just-a-few-mortal-concerns).

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, pausing clean his glasses. Yet another disastrous tête-à-tête with Buffy – that’s all they’d seemed to have since the Spike fiasco the previous week. God, he needed sleep. And scotch. 

He trudged upstairs to the large closet serving as his bedroom and slipped off his shirt and jeans. Pulling back the covers and ready to slide into the narrow bed, he squeaked in surprise and fell back against the wall. 

“Anya, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Anya’s brown eyes met his as she smirked. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, yes, quite. But, er, are you sure you’re not simply trying to avoid a more crowded sleeping situation?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and dramatically placed her hand on her chest. (Giles tried not to follow that movement with his gaze. He was, after all, trying to do the proper thing.) “I am offended that you’d insinuate that, Rupie. After our chat about meaning more to each other? Besides, I was thinking you and I would sleep _much_ closer together than I would with any of those annoying adolescents.”

When confronted with logic like that, how could Giles possibly refuse?


	5. Spuffy - "Delete it. Now."

“Delete it. Now.” Spike growled at her.

Buffy just laughed, moving out of his grasp, camera dangling from her fingertips. “Nope. No way, no how.”

“Buffy, please. I will bite you a little if you don’t fucking delete that picture.”

“Oh, come on, Spike. I don’t know why you don’t want anyone to see your très chic look,” she giggled.

He glared at her, rendered less intimidating by the goopy green facial mask. The cucumbers resting over his eyes had fallen off…but Buffy had photographic evidence.

Spike tackled her, wiping his mask onto her shoulder, and she squealed with glee.


End file.
